


The One I've Been Thinking Of

by idra



Series: The Method of Human Communication [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends and Family - Freeform, M/M, Team as Family, Thanksgiving Dinner, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Steve and Bruce make dinner for the entire group.





	The One I've Been Thinking Of

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally, I'm almost caught up on my year of fic! Except it's the last day of 2017 and hahaha. I still have an entire fic to write. In less than twelve hours. *headdesk* 
> 
> Oh well, enjoy!

Steve smiles over at Bruce as they enter the kitchen at the same time, around six in the morning. “Are you ready to make Thanksgiving dinner too?” 

“As a matter of fact...” Bruce laughs. “What were you planning on making?” 

“Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy. Probably some rolls, then some apple pie and some pumpkin pie as well.”

“Okay. I’ll finish up the turkeys and I can make the stuffing, green bean casserole. Maybe some glazed carrots and sweet potatoes.” Bruce wrinkles his nose. “Anything else?” 

“Do we need a salad of some kind?” 

“Maybe.” Bruce looks over the list he’d made. “How about a fruit salad? I know of one that’s really good. It’s pretty much canned oranges and pineapple, jello, marshmallows, and cottage cheese. I usually add some nuts to the mixture.” 

“Sounds good. Should we do more than turkey for the main protein?” 

“Maybe a ham as well? We’ll do two turkeys and two hams. Since the whole team is going to be here, we’ll need the food.”

Steve nods. “Okay. So we should begin prepping the turkeys, right?” 

Bruce smiles and heads to the refrigerator. “There should be two turkeys in brine, ready to be patted dry and prepared. Ham should be easy enough.”

“Since you’ve already started on the turkeys, why don’t I get started on the hams and mixing dough for rolls and pie crusts?” 

“Perfect.” Bruce takes the turkeys out, draining the brine. Steve watches him work for a moment before he gets to work on the dough for the rolls.

Soon, they’re both humming Christmas songs and putting the turkeys into the massive ovens. Steve frowns a bit. “The ovens are huge, but are they big enough for all the food we’re making?” 

“Should be.” Bruce wrinkles his nose. “Okay, so... maybe we could move the turkeys... damn. I know we all have kitchens, but none of them have ovens large enough for the birds and the hams.” 

“Well,” Tony says, coming into the kitchen. “The common floor has a second kitchen.” He leans up, kissing Steve softly. “Under the mistletoe, Captain Tightass.”

“Still not sure that’s a compliment.” Steve blushes a little. “Where’s the second kitchen?” 

Tony gestures for them to follow and he leads them through the pantry past another door-- that Steve is sure no one knew about-- and into a rather large second kitchen. Tony grins, cheeks flushing. “Uhm, this may have been planned so that I could woo my boyfriend with amazing homemade food that I in no way know how to make myself. But seriously, we could just order Chinese, skip all this hoopla.” 

“You don’t want a full out Thanksgiving dinner?” Steve asks, trying not to pout. “But...” His shoulders slump. “I guess we could just order Chinese.” 

“No, we can’t,” Bruce says, glaring at Tony. “Steve and I both put a lot of thought into Thanksgiving dinner, Tony. You’re not ordering Chinese.”

Barely glancing at Bruce, Tony moves over to Steve. “I just don’t want you two to feel like you have to put yourselves through all this work. I can’t remember the last time I had a homecooked Thanksgiving dinner. Even as a kid...” Tony cups Steve’s face between his palms. “Unless it was for show, Howard wasn’t big on celebrating holidays. At least not after I came along.” He leans in, kissing Steve. “So, if you two want to put in all the effort, the least I can do is support you. Tell me what you need and I will make sure you have it.”

Steve smiles and nods. “Can you make sure that everyone comes? I mean, like all Phil’s group and all of ours?” 

“That’s my only mission?” 

“Yeah. Well, and... dishes? Do we have enough for that many people?” Steve looks at Bruce. 

Bruce shrugs. “Let’s see. You and Tony. Thor and Jane. Natasha and Darcy. Pepper and Happy. Bucky and Melinda. Leo and Jemma. Daisy and Lincoln, Rhodey, me, Clint, and Sam. Phil and... Maria? That’s twenty people. Three of whom have unnaturally large appetites. Well, four. Plus, the other guy may want to make an appearance, but that’s nothing as far as the dishes go. We need at least twenty place settings. Tony? Do you mind?” 

“I’m on it. Well, I’ll call Pepper and see if she knows what we have. But I’ll go get whatever we need. Do we have enough to drink? Sodas, beer?” 

“No alcohol,” Steve says, taking Tony’s hand in his. “Please?” 

“Steve, I won’t drink. I promise. But other people may want alcohol.” 

“No alcohol,” Bruce seconds. “We are going to respect your home, Tony, and if you want your home dry, then it will be dry. If they don’t like it, they don’t have to be here.” Bruce shrugs. “If you want, you could get sparkling cider and sparkling grape juice. It’s what we’d give the kids when I was younger.”

Tony looks at Steve’s hopeful expression and nods. “I’ll do that. And I’ll tell everyone that there’s going to be no alcohol. Don’t be surprised if some people don’t show up.” Tony heads out of the kitchen after giving Steve another kiss.

Steve turns to Bruce. “Thank you, for backing me up on the no alcohol. I know he’s strong enough to say no, but I also know he doesn’t need to be tempted.” 

“I’m with you. There are things I need to be removed from and it’s nothing to do with strength of self. Sometimes, it’s just easier to remove the temptation.”

Steve nods. “That’s what I was thinking.” Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Okay. Let’s get cooking. Now that we have a second kitchen, we can get everything done.” 

Bruce nods and the two of them get back to work, preparing all of the food for their Thanksgiving dinner that evening.

Several hours later, the common floor is awash in laughter and teasing. Steve comes out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of appetizers. “Sorry it’s taking so long,” he says as he gestures for Phil to take one of the mushroom caps or bruschetta bites. “We kind of forgot a couple of the dishes. Thankfully they’re easier dishes, but we’re also trying to clean up the kitchen. Thankfully, Rhodey is helping.” 

“And where is Tony?” Bucky asks, coming up to Steve’s elbow and taking a few of both kinds of appetizers. He pops them in his mouth, waiting for Steve’s answer. 

“Tony is preparing the table, one-armed wonder,” Tony says as he saunters into the room. “Where’s my Rhodey-Bear?” 

“In the kitchen, helping.” Steve moves over and kisses him. “Eat a couple of bites. Dinner won’t be long.” 

“Of course.” Tony takes the tray and eats a mushroom cap, then pops one in Steve’s mouth. “Damn, Cap, these are good.” 

Steve flushes and straightens up, chest puffing out a little. “Thanks. I’m gonna grab another tray of appetizers.” 

Tony passes his tray off to Clint. “Help pass those out, will ya? Sam, come get some drinks to pass out. Steve, I’ll take the other appetizer tray. You and Brucie-bear just get the food ready to eat. Rhodey and I will do dishes afterwards.” 

“We’ll help,” May says, nudging Bucky. 

Bucky frowns, then nods. “Yeah. I’ll help.” 

Steve bites his lip to fight back a laugh and nods. “Awesome. I will go back to cooking. Tony, if you want to come get the tray?” 

Tony follows Steve into the kitchen. His eyes widen when he sees all the food on the counters. “Wow. You aren’t feeding an army, guys.” 

“No, they’re feeding super humans, gods, soldiers, super spies, geniuses who often forget to eat and when they do eat, like to pig out, oh yeah, and a couple of regular humans.” Rhodey smirks at Tony as he carves one of the hams.

Tony nods, lifting up a tray of bacon wrapped asparagus and bacon wrapped chicken fingers. He takes one of each, moaning a little. “Who made theses ones?” 

Steve shifts a little. “I did. Go away. You’re dangerous.”

Tony smirks at Steve and carries the tray out to the others. He watches as Clint and Sam make the rounds with the rest of the appetizers and drinks, and he goes over to Pepper and Happy. “Try these. Steve made them.” He offers the tray to them and they both try the appetizers. “So, ya know. He’s going to take care of me.” 

Pepper raises an eyebrow. “He keeps an assassin around.” 

“I keep two assassins around.” Tony gestures to where Clint and Natasha are laughing. “Plus, I have a suit of armor. Why does everyone forget I have the armor? And I have a super soldier boyfriend. I have a god on my side. And best of all, I have a Hulk.” Tony smiles. “Bucky is better. He is not the Winter Soldier anymore. I’m not saying he’s one hundred percent himself. But he’s better. Also, I’m pretty sure Melinda, as much as she cares for him, wouldn’t hesitate to slit his throat if he tried to harm anyone.” 

“I don’t know that I’d slit his throat. More like I’d put a bullet in his brain.”

Tony jumps, then turs to scowl at Melinda. “Why must all Shield agents sneak up on me!?” 

Melinda cocks an eyebrow. “We like to see you jump. It’s funny.” She smiles and takes one piece of each appetizer. “Ms. Potts, I understand the concern. I really, truly do. However, Tony’s right. I’m in love with James, but... If he went wrong again, whether Captain Rogers liked it or not, I would kill him. Unlike Captain Rogers, though, I would not hesitate. I would mourn him, but I would not hesitate.”

Pepper nods. “I just... Tony means the world to me. I heard about what Sergeant Barnes did to him.”

“Pep, it wasn’t that bad. Thor was there. Thor stopped him from hurting me. Plus, I had the suit on. And it was in the first days of Bucky’s recovery. It won’t happen again.”

“You don’t know that,” Bucky says, moving up behind Tony, who just barely manages not to jump. “I mean, I am better, Ms. Potts. I haven’t lost time in months. I can fight and not get triggered. I can workout and not feel... wrong. But, you’re not wrong to worry.”

Turning to watch Bucky, Tony frowns. He’s never heard the man so soft-spoken. “Buck...” 

“Don’t, Tony.” Bucky turns to look at Tony and Tony sees just the faintest glimmer of the Winter Soldier. “You know as well as I do that my brain is not one hundred percent mine and it may never be again. All it would take is just the wrong word, from the wrong person and I would do my best to kill every single person on this floor and I’d try to burn the world to the ground if they told me to.” Bucky looks away, looking at Pepper again. “I’m in love with Melinda. I love Stevie. The rest of the team has grown on me. Leo, Jemma, Daisy, Lincoln... They’re all incredible people. If it’s my decision, I do not want to hurt any of them. But I don’t know that it’s my decision. So, I trust that Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Coulson, Daisy, Lincoln, Bruce, Rhodey, and Thor will do what I don’t think Jemma, Leo, Tony and Steve are capable of. They would never be able to kill me, not because they’re not capable of it. But they couldn’t look at me and not see Bucky. I know for a fact that’s all Stevie sees when he looks at me.” 

Pepper nods. “Add myself and Happy to the first list. We’d put you down before we let you hurt Tony.” 

Bucky smiles. “Good to know.” He grabs some of the bacon appetizers and wanders off. Melinda lets out a breath and follows him. Tony watches them go before he looks back at Pepper and Happy.

Happy smiles. “I’m glad you have more people watching out for you, boss,” he says, clapping Tony on the shoulder. He takes the tray and starts making his way around the room.

Tony licks his lips and looks at Pepper. “I wonder if Steve knows that Bucky’s got all these fail-safes in place.”

“I would bet he does,” Pepper says, sliding her arm through Tony’s. “So, was it Steve’s doing that the party have no alcohol?” 

“Steve and Bruce. They were rather insistent. I could avoid the temptation. I could.” 

“I know. But Steve doesn’t want you to have to when you aren’t required to,” Pepper says. She nudges Tony. “He’s watching out for you. Making it so you don’t _have_ to be tempted. It’s a good thing,” she adds. “Now come on. Let’s go make sure you set the table right.”

Tony rolls his eyes but leads her to the dining room. She lets out a little gasp. “Tony, it’s beautiful. How did you do this on such short notice?” 

“I do listen when you talk, Pep.” Tony smiles. “Plus, Natasha and Darcy helped me. They got the decorations and everything and basically told me where everything went, and I just put it all together. I haven’t even shown Steve and Bruce.”

“Well, they are on their way with the... Wow. Tony, you did good.”

Tony turns and beams. “Thanks, Platypus. I tried.”

Rhodey grins and sets down the casserole dish. “Come help bring in the food. Pepper, you too.” 

She raises an eyebrow and stalks past Rhodey. “Pretty sure you don’t get to tell me what to do, Rhodes.” 

Rhodey wrinkles his nose. “Fine. You tell Captain America that you’re not willing to help with Thanksgiving dinner. I’m pretty sure that’s against the... something.”

Tony chuckles and moves into the kitchen. “Steve, everything looks amazing. Brucie-bear, you did wonderful. You two should go sit down and let the rest of us bring everything in.” 

“No, we’ll let you all clean up, but we all need to help to get these dishes in the dining room,” Bruce says, handing Thor one of the platters of turkey and ham. Tony narrows his eyes when Bruce and Rhodey smile at one another. There’s something about the way they’re smiling that makes Tony want to question his friends. But Steve walks by and grabs him around the waist, kissing him softly. 

Then Steve turns to Bruce. “Bruce, you should see the job Tony did setting up. It looks amazing.” 

“It wasn’t just me,” Tony says, holding his hands up. “Natasha and Darcy helped.” 

Steve shrugs. “Still. You did good.” He kisses Tony again. “Come on. Everyone, grab a dish!” Steve hollers into the living room. “I mean everyone! Phil, Maria! Pepper, Happy! Clint, Sam, Rhodey, Bruce! Thor, Jane! Natasha, Darcy! Melinda, Bucky! Daisy, Lincoln! Tony, grab a dish.” Steve grabs another platter full of meat. “The sooner everyone grabs a dish, the sooner we all eat.”

Pepper walks in and grabs two baskets of rolls, frowning at Steve. “You are not the boss of me.” 

“No, ma’am. I am, however, the boss of this operation.” Steve smiles. “You’re truly terrifying, Ms. Potts.” 

“Call me Pepper, or so help me, I will stab you in the face with my heel.” Pepper glares at him, one eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, ma’am, Pepper.” Steve ducks his head a little, like he’s tipping his hat.

Pepper lets out a little snarl and turns on her heel, storming out of the kitchen, baskets of rolls in hand. Tony stares after her, then chuckles and looks at Steve. “You know she’s going to find a way to kill you in your sleep, right?” 

“Probably. She won’t actually do it, because you’d be broken hearted and would be even more non-productive than you are already sometimes.” When Tony opens his mouth to argue, Steve just gives him a look and says, “Tony.” 

“Fine. Be that way.” Tony leans up and kisses Steve. “Just for that, you don’t get to make the Thanksgiving Day toast.” 

“We’ll see,” Steve says. He smirks and heads into the dining room, watching as everyone files through carrying all the food into the dining room. Once everyone is gathered together, Steve guides Tony to the head of the table, sitting at his right hand. He looks around, smiling at all their friends and family. “Bruce?” 

Bruce nods and clears his throat. “There’s too many of us to say thanks to individually, but Steve and I would like to thank all of you for all of your help this evening. Uhm.” He licks his lips and looks around, cheeks flushing. “So, thanks. For your help. And for coming. And eating. Thanks.” He sits back down, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

Steve beams and gets up. “Okay, Bruce and I thought about doing this a few ways, but I think we’ve decided that each person gets to stand and say what they’re thankful for. You don’t have to stand, but we would like to hear what you’re thankful for this fantastic Thanksgiving Day. Bruce started. I’ll go next, then we’ll head around the table.” Steve licks his lips and looks around the table. “I am thankful that I have such a weird and wonderful family to be able to spend the holidays with. I’m also very thankful that I have Bucky back in my life... and even better than that, that I have Tony as my lover.” 

Tony looks up, cheeks flushing. “Steve.”

Steve shrugs. “Next, we’ll go to Bucky.” 

Bucky gets to his feet and scowls at Steve for a moment before he smiles. “I am thankful for everyone here. For helping me remember who I am and reminding me over and over that while I am allowed to feel guilty over the atrocious crimes that were committed using my body, I’m not responsible for what Hydra did to me.” He looks around the table, eyes settling on Clint and everyone looks at each other. “I’m sorry, Barton. I know now why you hate me so much. Why you can’t forgive me.” He swallows hard. “I...” He lets out a breath and hangs his head. “She was... She wasn’t even my target. She was just... in the way.”

Clint lets out a noise and gets to his feet. “She was twelve years old. Her name was Caroline. She was named after our mother.” Natasha gets up and moves over to Clint, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You killed them both!” 

Bucky looks back up, tears in his eyes. “I know.” A tear trickles down his cheek and he licks his lips. “I’m sorry. That’s literally all I can say.” 

Phil moves to Bucky’s side and pushes him to sit down. “Clint. You know he wasn’t responsible. Anymore than you were.” He touches his chest where Loki’s spear had gone through. “He was just following orders.” 

Clint shakes his head. “I can’t forgive him. I’m sorry. I can’t. I can move past it, and work with him. And I’ve done that. But I cannot forgive him.” 

“No one is asking you too,” Steve says. “Just so long as you don’t let it affect us working together.” 

“I won’t.” Clint nods. “Melinda, you’re next.” 

May stands up, glaring at everyone. “I’m thankful to be with family and friends for the holidays. I’m thankful that I have Bucky in my life.” She sits down and stares at Jemma.

Standing up, Jemma chuckles a little. “I am thankful for Agent Coulson being our boss. I’m thankful for Leo. I’m also thankful for May, Daisy, Linc, and Bucky. I’m thankful that I get to work with such amazing scientists as Dr. Foster, Dr. Banner, and Dr. Stark.” She sits down and pats Leo’s hand. 

Leo stays seated, looking at his table. “I... I...” A hand on his back from Coulson has him taking a steadying breath. “I’m thankful for all of you here.”

After a few moments of silence, Daisy stands up. “I’m thankful that I am who I am and that I know who I am. After meeting Bucky, I realized just how important it is to know who you are and where you’re from.” 

Lincoln nods and stays seated. “I’m thankful that the team allows to me to be a part of them.”

Maria shakes her head. “I am thankful.” 

Phil laughs at that and pats her shoulder. “I’m thankful to still be alive. I’m thankful for the people at this table, for the way they’ve helped me and allowed me to help them.” 

Natasha looks around the table and smiles. “I’m thankful for this family, as weird and unusual as we are. I’m ecstatic that I finally have a family again.” 

“I am thankful that I have Natasha in my bed.” Darcy bounces to her feet, smirking. “I’m also thankful that I am surrounded by such beautifully built men every day.” 

She sits down to everyone’s chuckling and Jane gets to her feet, shaking her head. “I’m thankful for the family and friends that meeting Thor has brought into my life.” She looks around the table and smiles, placing her hand on Thor’s shoulder. “I’m thankful that Thor has asked me to marry him.” 

Thor beams and gets to his feet, chest puffed out. “I am thankful that my lady Jane has agreed to be my betrothed. I am also thankful for the fact that my lady Jane carries my babe within her!” 

“Oh my God!” Darcy squeals. “You’re pregnant!?” She throws herself at Jane as Jane laughs. Everyone congratulates them, shaking Thor’s hand and hugging the happy couple. 

When everyone settles down, Sam shakes his head. “I can’t top that. I’m thankful for the friends I’ve made and the family we’ve become. I’m thankful that Clint finally agreed to go on a date with me. I’m thankful for my mom and my sisters for giving me such a good foundation to grow on. And I’m thankful Steve found not only his best friend, but also his true love.” 

Steve blushes and shakes his head, glancing next at Clint. 

“I’m thankful that Sam asked me out and I’m thankful for my friends and family.” Clint shrugs and looks at Bruce. 

“I am thankful for the amazing family and friends we have here with us. I’m also thankful for the fact that none of you are truly afraid of the other guy.” Bruce ducks his head. “I’m thankful for my new relationship.” 

Rhodey gets to his feet. “I’m thankful for our two amazing cooks for making such amazing smelling food. I’m thankful for lifelong friendships. And for new friendships. And new relationships.”

“I am thankful for my friends, my family, and being able to work with superheroes every day.” Happy smiles and looks at Pepper. “And I’m thankful for scary women who would give a guy like me a chance.” 

Pepper laughs and stands, kissing Happy’s cheek. “I am thankful for lifelong friendships, new friendships, and a man who makes me happier than I’ve ever been before-- no pun intended,” she adds, cutting off Tony’s comment before he can make it.

Tony wrinkles his nose, but gets to his feet. “So, I guess I’m supposed to be thankful for good food, good friends, and good love.” He glances around the table and smiles. “I was going to get up and give a speech about how thankful I am for all of you and how much you all mean to me, but I believe I’ve shown you all that. If I haven’t, I will.” He turns to look at Steve and he smiles. “I love you. I want you to know that for all the things I am thankful for in my life and our world, I am most thankful that I have you. You are everything to me, Steve. And, while this isn’t a formal proposal,” he says over the noise that’s rising around the room, “it is a request that you say yes to marrying me, some day in the future, when I actually do propose to you.” 

Steve laughs a little and gets up, kissing Tony softly. “I will definitely say yes when you ask.” 

“Good. Now, I guess you’re last on the list.” 

Steve takes a deep breath and looks around the table. “A year ago, I never would’ve believed I could have such a big family and so many friends. Growing up, I didn’t have much in the way of either.” He looks at Bucky and smiles. “And now I have my brother and best friend back. I have a whole new family.” He looks at Tony. “And I have the man I love more than life itself. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Let’s eat!” He sits down and gestures for everyone to start serving themselves. 

The next few moments are filled with noise-- laughter and the clanging of plates and silverware and glasses-- as the food is passed around and everyone jokes with one another. Steve smiles, turning to watch Tony. “Tony?” 

“Yeah, Cap?” Tony turns to look at Steve, smiling. “What can I do for you?” 

“Marry me,” he says softly. The noise stutters to a halt nonetheless and Steve flushes. “Marry me.”

Tony smiles and nods. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you. Though damn it, there go my big plans to take you out tomorrow to propose.” 

Steve laughs and leans over, kissing Tony. “I don’t need that. I just need you.” 

“Oh my God, stop! You’re giving the rest of us cavities!” Bucky says, punching Steve on the shoulder.

Across the table, Rhodey nods. “Seriously, I want to keep this awesome food down. Please, stop!” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Shut up and eat, you dorks!” 

Steve takes Tony’s hand in his own and says a little prayer before he starts eating, unable to stop smiling. He’s never been more thankful to have been pulled from the ice.


End file.
